This invention relates to a radio communication system of the class wherein a master or central office broadcasts a voice to a plurality of slave or local offices respectively owned by listeners in limited areas, while at the same time transmits to the local offices selection signals assigned thereto on a time sharing basis, and the local offices respond during intervals in which they are being selected whereby in the central office response information of respective local offices can be displayed side by side and if desired, communications can be made between the central office and the local offices.
According to the prior art system, information can be transmitted only from the central office to the local offices owned by local listeners through broadcasted signals and the local offices were not provided with any function to reply. Accordingly, the programs of broadcasting have been prepared on the assumption that there is no response from the local offices. When the local offices wish to respond they must rely upon telephones, and even when telephone systems are available, a number of responses would be made to the central office at the same time, thus causing confusion.